Equestria Return Of Humanity
by Zero H Gundam
Summary: They were said to have died of from a virus over 10,00 years ago but humanity is back from the dead. And Equestria will never be the same again.How will human's now being in Equestria change things for the Ponies lets find out in this story of a lost Race
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do Not own My Little Pony G1 or My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Jackie Chan Adventures or Disney's Gargoyles or Kim Possible or Halo or any of the other stuff I well use,**

**Now then I would like to thank darkhero what must be done for letting me use his story and his OC's for with out his permission this would not be possible, and this is my version of his. So if you don't like take it up with me.**

**And yes I like the ponies at lest G1 and FIM so if don't like don't read but I say to all the have faved me please give this a chance.,**

**Character bios**

**Note I well just like darkhero what must be done I well use the G1 humans but modernize them plus a few of his own plus some of mine own and a few others from Anime/Cartoons like Motoko,**

**1,Megan Green**

**bio: A 15 year old farm girl who has a slight motherly persona about her; growing up on a farm has given her decent physical strength and some small experience with fire arms. Due to her parent's death she now acts as a parental figure to her two younger siblings Danny and Molly. For her character design please either search deviant art for it or watch the original MLP films or cartoon show.**

**2,Danny Green**

**bio: A 9 year old boy who is surprisingly mature for his age, he tends to have a bit of an adventurous personality but keeps a cool head when it is necessary. He tends to tease his little sister Molly in the typical brotherly fashion but has been show to be protective of her when it calls for it. For his character design please watch the original television series.**

**3,Molly Green**

**bio: A 5 year old girl who seems to be in her early maturing stages. She tends to cling to her eldest sibling seeing her as a second mother. She tends to scare easy but shows some signs of bravery when in extreme danger. For her character design please watch the original television series.**

**4,Jason Windblood**

**bio: A 16 year old super genius who hid his genius at a young age for his own protection. Both he and his grand father were natural born geniuses who had invented technological marvels that were at least 100 years more advance then anything built by any government or scientific group during there generations. Under the advice of his grand father Jason hid his intelligence to protect his life from any individual or government group that would seek his inventions and his scientific mind. He has brown well kept hair, wears a pair of sun glasses, and is always wherein a lab coat. He and Megan are childhood friends who occasionally stay at each others homes during holidays and when Jason's parents couldn't find anyone to take care of him while they were on business trips.**

**5,Motoko Herrmann formally Aoyama**

**bio: A 27 year old sword mistress who was disowned by her family when she not only refused to take over her family's sword Dojo but left the country to marry a man she had been seeing in secret for the 2 years. When she was 23 she meat a semi-retired German Tank commander by the name of Paul Herrmann who she quickly fell in love with and dated in secret for 2 years before he was called back to Germany do to a family emergency; due to Motoko's attachment to Paul she decided to fallow him back to Germany and married him 1 year later. For those who don't know this is the same Motoko from the anime and manga Love Hina there will be brief mentions of other love Hina characters but aside from that I only plan to use her character from the series.**

**6,Paul Herrmann**

**Bio: A 29 year old semi-retired German Tank commandeer and husband of Motoko. At the age of 10 both his parents died in a factory fire and he was left to be raised by his grandmother. At the age of 19 he joined the German army as a interpreter due to him being fluent in 8 languages including Japanese, English, Chinese, French, Italian, Spanish, German(no duh), and Hungarian. Later at the age of 21 he changed his occupation to Tank commander after showing excellent skills in most tank based skills. At the age of 24 he was retired after having his left foot crushed by a tank tread during training exorcise. 1 year after he was retired he got a prosthetic foot and joined a privateer military group. Six months after he joined the privateer group he decided to take an extended vacation in Japan where he would later meat his future wife Motoko Aoyama. At the age of 27 he had to leave Japan after receiving word that his grandmother had developed Respiratory tumors. Sometime after his return his grandmother died from her lung being ripped opened by the tumors. 8 months after his grandmother's death Paul decided he would continue to move forward with his life deciding his grandmother wouldn't want him to dwell on the past, so he decided to ask Motoko to marry him. 2 months later the two married and they have been together for almost a year now.**

**7,Blaze Fox**

**Bio: A 28 year old he is a former U.S Army Ranger Captain he is now a Semi driver and boyfriend to Elisa. He is a weapons and Demo expert because of his training. It is thorough his truck driving he meet his now girlfriend Elisa. He was driving thought New York City with a flatbed full of steel when he was pulled over. He was pulled over because Elisa she told him that his load was not strapped tight. He said she was wrong and to get her underwear out of her butt well one court date later and after he lost he took her on a date to say sorry for the underwear comment. They hit it off and started dating that was 2 years ago. He is very kind to everyone but if his friends or children are threaten he well becomes a warrior and will not stop until he or who ever hurt them is dead. He is also a Ki user having been trained by the great Master Roshi in its use.**

**8,Elisa Maza,**

**Bio: A 28 year old former New York Detective she is a good at detective work seeing as she was one. She now drives Semi with her boyfriend. She has a mother/big sister personality. She is a crack shot and pretty good at hand to hand combat. **

**9,Jackie Chan**

**Bio: A 35 year old archaeologist with great martial art skills **

**10,Uncle Chan**

**Bio: A 76 year old ****antique store owner and a Chi Wizard Master. He like his nephew is also a master in** **martial arts. As a Chi Wizard he is a master in spells, potions, and ancient knowledge. He is very smart but like all old people he can be hard to please.**

**11,Jade Chan,**

**Bio: A 10 year old kid who likes adventures and is pretty good in martial arts. She gets into trouble a lot, but she has good street smarts that she uses to get out of trouble.**

**12,Tohru**

**Bio: A 39 year old assistant to Uncle Chan and an apprentices Chi Wizard to Uncle too. He also is at times Jades bodyguard. He is very clam but can get angry when need be he is also very strong.**

**13Viper Chan**

**Bio: A 33 year old former master thief now Jackie's wife an his partner in his work. She has a personality very much like Jade. She married Jackie after she was almost killed on a robbery. **

**14,Kim Stoppable formerly Possible**

**Bio: A 23 year old Dr and semi retired hero and wife to Ron. Who she has known since Kindergarten,**

**15,Ron Stoppable**

**Bio: A 23 year old chef and monkey fu master. He also holds the lotus blade the strongest most magical weapon in the world, he is the husband of Kim **

**16,Shego**

**Bio: A 28 year old former master thief/super villain/super hero. She now is a writer who is friends to Kim and Ron.**

**17,Takeru Takaishi or TK for short,**

**Bio: new age 6 he is a hero who saved another world with his partner Patamon.**

**18,Tommy Oliver**

**Bio: A 32 year old teacher and a former hero. He is a great fighter.**

**19,Kimberly Hart Oliver,**

**Bio: A 32 a former hero now a gym teacher at the same school as Tommy she also sings.**

**20,Trent Frenandez **

**Bio: A 18 year old and recently retried super hero who is now an artiest. **

**21,Kira Ford**

**Bio: A 18 year old retried super hero that has become a singer. She is Dr Oliver's student.**

**Surprise (a rehash of an early generation pony)**

**Bio: In this story she is pinkie pie's cousin who has a slightly toned down version of pinkie pie's personality. Just like her original model she is a white and green Pegasus. She loves sneaking up on people and tends to have an adventitious personality. In this story like in the original series she will befriend Danny.**

**Wind Whistler (like Surprise is a rehash of a G1 pony)**

**Bio: in this story she is Fluttershy's big sister she like in G1 is very smart and looks at thing in a logical way. She loves to read and do math she is also a great flyer as she has come in seconded, third and tied in the** **Best Young Flyer competition. She is like her old G1 model in color. In this story she well be Megan's friend and confident **

**Firefly (is also a G1 redo)**

**Firefly is a head strong pony she loves challenges and has no fear of anything. She is Rainbow Dash's big sister. She also won the Best Young Flyer competition** **three years running. She has her G1 color.**

**Medley (another G1 pony)**

**She is a very clam pony she also worries a lot as her best friend Firefly is always getting into trouble. She is a great flyer and has come second and third and tied for seconded in** **the Best Young Flyer competition in the last three years.**

**Prologue the day the old world died,**

In the year 2012, a genetic virus that was being develop at the New York Institute of Technological was released into the air after a former student of the institute had set off a series of bombs in the schools many facilities. The virus's primary function was to correct genetic errors found in the human helix thus cure any and all Genetic disorders such as Cancer and Diabetes. The virus would do this by making a copy of the human helix of the human body it occupies, then break the helix down, and then finally reconstruct the helix while correcting any and all genetic abnormalities that it had found. Now this wouldn't have been a problem if the virus was in it's completed state, but the virus was only develop up to the point of copy and deconstructing the human helixes found in the human body, thus making the virus fatal to anyone who caught it. Anybody who caught the virus would first notice hardening of there limbs, then slowing of there heart beat, finally after 1 hour of being infected with the virus the virus career would be dead, and after 3 more hours after that the carrier dies there remaining body would be reduced to nothing more than a puddle organic waste with absolutely no way to identify who the puddle once was. The good news about the virus was it was only harmful to humans, the bad news was the virus was airborne and spreading at an alarming rate; with in 7 hours of its release the entire state of New York was infected and was expected to infect the entire planet with in 3 to 4 weeks.

We cut to the heroes of our story 6 days after the viruses release as they speed threw the Nevada desert in a pick up truck that is being fallowed by a Semi and a red GT Mustang and a Full size van and a black jeep.

"So where exactly are you taking us." asked Paul, who was currently sitting in the bed of the truck with Danny and his wife Motoko as Molly and Megan road up front with Jason who was currently driving the car.

"Not to far from hear is an old bomb shelter that my grandfather built during the cold war, it's probably one of the only shelters ever built that can survive a direct impact for a nuclear missal." said Jason as he suddenly made a sharp turn down a side road off the main highway with the four other vehicles fallowing it down the road.

"It should be able to keep us safe from the virus." Jason finished as he pushed down on the gas.

He then turned to Megan and said.

"Megan could you please uses your cell phone and call Blaze, Jackie, Kim and Kimberly and tell them we are close to are desenation."

"Alright Jason." Said Megan as she called them.

"OK, While she dose that kid you can tell me why I should believe you." said Paul thinking the 16 year old youth who had picked him and his wife off the side of the road after there car broke down was out of his mind crazy.

And he also wonders were this crazy kid got the others behind them to come too as he was not there when the kid got them to fallow him.

"Well you don't have to, but do keep in mind that the virus is only 45 minutes away from this location and either way there's a chance you're going to die." Said Jason as he began to slow down his truck to make a turn.

But before Jason could say anything else Megan started to talk to him.

"Jason I just got of the phone with the others they understand but they each asked to know why they fallowed us out here but each said the ask you why later?"

"That is understandable but I am glad so they well hold off for now, Now then Mr. Paul I guess the real question here for you is are you going to trust me like the rest and have at least a small chance of survival or are you going to ignore me and just wait to die?" asked Jason as he hit the brakes in front of an old rusted out shed that was 18 feet by 16 feet that seemed to have been there for at least 40 years.

Paul let out a sigh as he jumped out of the car to fallowed Jason and the rest of his group as they headed towards the rusted building knowing he had no comeback to the young mans argument.

As they did that they were joined by the 15 others that came in the other vehicles two who were fallowed by a large black and tan dog and a kid by a flying pig of some sort.

"Hey could some of you guys get over here and help me open the shed door." said Jason while pulling on the rusted main door of the building.

Paul, Blaze, and Tohru complied and the three yanked the rusted door open on the old building revealing what appeared to be a key pad with a thumb print scanner on the back wall.

"Computer give me a bio scan on my companions and tell me the current status of the virus" said Jason as he pulled out what appeared to be a cell phone.

"All subjects are disease free and show no signs of poor health; the virus is currently 10 minutes away from your current location." said a digitized female voice.

"Crap it's moving a lot faster than I thought it would." said Jason as he stuffed the cell phone back into his pocket.

"What was that?" asked Motoko in slight shock.

"Yeah?" said Jade who was curios.

"Not now, he'll explain everything later right now we have to get inside." said Megan as she pushed Motoko, Kim, and Kira along with Kimberly into the door already knowing what was going on.

"Yeah that virus is getting closer." Said Danny as he pushed Tommy, Blaze, Ron, and Jackie into the room too.

With the rest fallowing them inside the shed before closing the door that then sealed behind them.

Jason quickly went to the other side of room and typed a code into the keypad and pressed his thumb onto the scanner. A ding was heard and a door was reveled on the ground of the shed leading into a darkened room below them.

"OK, everybody down in the hole right now and its women and children first." said Jason as Megan, Danny, and Molly jumped into the opening with out a seconded thought.

"Come on you all as well." said Jason as he pushed Motoko and Paul towards the opening before doing the same for the others.

The 17 decided to wait and ask there questions later, and fallowed the children into the room soon to be fallowed by Jason.

Jason quickly ran over to a panel on a near by wall and turned on a light switch then inside the room turning on the lights.

"Computer takes us to the command room and engage lock down close off the outside air intakes switch to recycled air system, I don't want anything getting in or out of this place until one of us says otherwise and hurry that virus is almost here." said Jason as he then looked down at his watch on his right wrist and found that the virus was now only 3 minutes away from their location.

"Affirmative, engaging lock down." said the digitized female voice of the computer as the room they were in turned out to be an elevator began to move down below the ground below the virus that was almost on top of them.

As it did everyone could hear metal doors and covers closing and air decks being closed to keep them in and the deadly virus out of the under ground bunker. It took 12 minutes to reach the command floor. And by that time the virus was already over head but they all were safe from it.

When the doors of the elevator opened the group found themselves in a large control room. They each got off and entered the room. Once inside the room Jason looked at them all.

"We are now a mile below the ground now I bet you all must have questions for us?" Asked Jason looking over at everyone but Megan, Molly, and Danny.

"Yes we do have questions, like who are you, what is this place, and what's going on here, all we know about you four is your names and theirs, and that's just because you told us when you picked us up in the desert." said Paul in mild irritation.

Paul had begun to reach his limit for the day and that was saying something see was a trained solider, all he wanted was to take his wife on a nice vacation in California. Do some swimming; see a few shows, maybe even do some gambling, but next thing he knows he's rushing threw the desert trying to get away from a humanity ending virus and getting picked up by a bunch of children in a rusted old pick-up truck who were fallowed by others

"Yes Uncle too would like to know to what is going on?" said Uncle Chan as he looked at one of the large computer screens that were on the wall in front of the elevator that showed the place were they left and the vehicles. "One more thing Tohru needs a place to put Uncles books he is carrying?"

Uncle finished as he pointed at Tohru who was next to him wearing a large backpack that was filled with books and in both his hands are to large suitcases that too had books.

"Sure…." Started Jason as Uncle interrupted him.

"One more thing uncle is hungry as he has not eaten for almost 5 hours so when can he get something to eat?"

"Well after I…." tried Jason but Uncle interrupted him again.

"One more thing hurry up."

"Yes sir." Said stunned Jason as the others laugh at him as it was funny to watch as Uncle did that to him.

But soon the laughs stopped as Blaze who looked at the screens just like Uncle did. As he looked at them he said this out load.

"Hard to believe that right now a mile above us is a deadly virus that well kills in 4 hours. Yet you can't even tell that its there it looks like a normal day outside."

"Yeah but it is up there right now Blaze but now then Danny would you like to do the honors." said Jason looking over at the young 9 year old.

"I guess I can do it; but I'm only telling them who we are, your on your own for everything else." said Danny with a huff.

"That's fine, I wasn't planning on making you explaining everything anyways." said Jason with a smile.

"Anyways to sum it all up me, my big sister Megan, and my little sister Molly are all farm children from Tennessee. Jason is a friend of ours who sometimes stayed at our family farm when his parents went on there business trips. We found out a year ago that Jason here is a super genius who hides his genius for his, his friends, and his family safety." Said Danny who looked up at Jason, who merely nodded.

"To answer your other questions, this place is a bomb shelter that was created by my super genius grandfather during the cold war. When my grandfather discovered I inherited his genius, he told me for my own safety and for the safety of others that I should hide my genius, he later on showed me the location of this bunker, which we heavily modified to act as a human survival facility to insure not only the survival of the human race but to act as an information gathering center that links up to the world wide web gathering information on human history, books, videos of all kinds, medical information, and anything else that that you could find on the web that was created by humans. After it collects the information it would then categorize, sorted and than stored away on a main frame that currently resides on the floor right under us in this facility." said Jason looking over at the others waiting to see if they had any question.

"You wouldn't happen to know a girl named Su would you?" asked Motoko in a slightly shocked state.

"Or a man named Billy?" said Tommy who was shocked by how smart the kid was.

"How did you know that, the three of us are web buddies who sometime exchange schematics. Now Su is a good person but I don't think she'll live throw this epidemic. She's smarter than me but she never had a good enough attention span to invent anything I could call useful." Said Jason think about his female web buddy.

Motoko laughed nervously at Jason statement of Su knowing how right he was.

"And as for Billy he is very bright but he sometimes overloads himself with work making it hard for him to do anything. I think he will just like Su not make it throw this." Said Jason about his older male wed friend.

Both Tommy and Kimberly gave a small nervous laugh at what he said knowing it was true.

"I find this all very hard to believe but I also have a question." said Paul looking over at Jason.

"I to find this hard to buy as well." Said Viper as she looked at Jason.

"Same here." Said Trent as he looked at the slightly younger teen boy

"Well you find many things in this life hard to believe, heck even Einstein only showed 5% of his true intelligence." said Jason earning him a sigh and a face palm from the three older people.

"Anyways, you said this place is designed to insure the survival of the human race; how exactly does it do that and what powers this place." asked Paul asked truly curious of the technological wonder in which he currently resided.

"Well this place has thousand of micro-machines that repair and maintain this bunker they are all controlled by Cortana who based on different circumstance well act to save us. For instance if there were humans inside this faculty and the computer detected that the earth was going to be destroyed or was no longer inhabitable by any life forms the computer would order the micro-machines to turn this faculty into a space craft and leave this plant to search for a new one capable of sustaining human life." said Jason as he took in a small breath.

He then looked at the group around him to make sure they were paying attention to him.

"This facility is powered by the earths core but also is designed to use solar power if it can no longer draw heat from the core because it has to abandon the planet, this place also has an emergency power supply just encase something happens to the power generators and the micro-machines needs time to restore them to working order." said Jason.

"Alright that answers most except who is Cortana?" said Ron as he looked at Jason.

"Cortana is an AI I built to run the bunker." Said Jason as he looked at Ron. "Cortana why don't you say hello to everyone?"

"Alright Jason." Said a female voice.

Soon right in front of everyone a blue female hologram appared.

"Hi I am Cortana." Said Cortana as she looked at the new members of Jason's group. "Now then I know Megan, Molly, and Danny and they know me but who are you guys?"

After she said that everyone she did not know gave their names to her. Once that was done Motoko asked a question.

"This is all nice and to be honest hard to believe but where do we fit into this big puzzle and what do you have planed for us?" asked Motoko.

"To put it plain and simple I am taking us to a cryostation that I built in which we will sleep until Cortana has confirmed the complete eradication of the virus on earth. But do to the nature of this virus it could take hundreds if not thousands of years for it to die off completely so when we wake up from cryostasis we will more than likely be the last humans on earth. This isn't such a big deal for me because my parents were almost never around; but as for everyone else here I am sorry but you will more than likely never see any of your friends or family again." said Jason with a morbid look in his face.

"I have no problem with this my family is already dead from the virus as they lived in New York City. So all I have left is my girlfriend Elisa TK my nephew and my dog Shadow." Said Blaze has he patted his half black wolf half German Shepherd dog on his head.

"Same here for me everyone I know is dead from the virus in New York." Said Elisa as she walked up to Blaze and hugged him. "Now all I have left is my boyfriend Blaze his nephew and the dog my parents got us and you all."

"It is hard I love my friends and family that well die today. But as long as I have Tommy and his students and you all I can do this." Said Kimberly as she hugged her husband.

"And I will be fine as long as I have Kimberly and my Students." Said Tommy.

"I am fine with this too my family never really liked me and other then two of my friends who are not here. Everyone I care for his here." Said Kira.

"Same for me." Said Trent.

"My parents never had much time for me and other then my adopted sister and Kim's family who I care for deeply I am okay with this." Said Ron.

"I will be fine as long as I have Ron and you all with me." Said Kim as she hugged Ron.

"I fine with this." Said Shego not saying anything else.

"I am sad about this as my dad and big brother are still out there and mommy is dead but uncle Blaze is with me along and Miss Elisa and Patamon so I will be fine." Said TK as he hugged his uncle.

"All my family is with me. That also means you Tohru." Said Jackie as he hugged Viper and Jade.

"Uncle is fine as Jackie said all of the family is here." Said Uncle.

"I'm okay." Said Jade in a small voice as this was hard on her.

"The only family I had out side of the Chans now was my mother but she died a few mouths ago." Said Tohru.

"No problem for me, the only family I have is my wife, everyone else died years ago." said Paul.

"I haven't spoken to any of my old friends in years and my family has disowned me when I rain away to Germany and married Paul, so I have little problems in that department as well." said Motoko.

"Everyone else seems to be okay with this, but what about you three?" Asked Jason looking over at the three Green siblings.

"I don't how I feel about this, it's all to much to handle right now; one moment I'm visiting my best friend and the next moment I'm learning that the world is coming to an end and I'm never going to see my parents again." said Megan in a crackly voice as tears began to leek from her eyes as the panic of the situation began to die down and the realty of the situation she now faced began to settle in.

Seeing the tears form in the eyes of there sister Danny and Molly moved into comfort their big sister.

"Don't cry big sis you still got us and you also still got Jason." Said Danny fighting hard to keep his own tears in and failing at that.

"Yeah we'll always be here for you." said Molly who was beginning to cry as well.

"You have us too now I suppose." Said Motoko in calming motherly voice that she had developed overtime from looking out for Su.

"Yeah kid you have us." Said Blaze in his father type voice he had since TK came to stay with him.

"Blaze is right you have us with you." Said Tommy.

"Do you all mean that." said Megan who was currently wiping her tears away.

"Hey. If we really are going too wined up being the last humans on earth we need to look out for one another now more than ever." Said Paul.

"Thank you all of you." Said Megan as she sniffled.

"Now before I begin my plan dose anyone have anything to put into storage I know Uncle dose?" said Jason.

Both Ron and Motoko had Jason there katana's. Uncle had Tohru give Jason his books once Jason had them he left on the elevator saying he would be back.

He came back in 12 minutes he came back and told the rest to come with him on the elevator. The elevator started to move after some time the elevator stopped at the 27th floor going down.

As they got off Jason grabbed Megan's shoulder and said to her.

"Hey, are you going to be all right." asked Jason truly concerned about his friends well being.

"Yeah, I may be sad but I gotta be strong from my brother and sister." Said Megan looking back at Jason with a sad smile.

The two proceeded into the room that seemed to be filled with sleeping chambers as Jason walked over to a terminal and Megan went to meet up with the rest of the group.

"Now remember Cortana is going to wake us up the moment she thinks the virus can no longer be detected on earth." said Jason as he hammered away at the terminal's keyboard.

"Is there anything we need to do before we got to sleep in these things?" asked Paul as be put a hand on one of the pods.

"Yeah go use the bathroom, the excess liquid could be damaging to your bladders during the thawing process." said Jason as he continued to type away.

After the group had emptied there bladders the group lined up in front of there individual pods getting ready for there long sleep.

"So is there any other shocking peaces of information you would like to tell us before we got to sleep." said Paul in Joking tone trying to lighten the tension of the situation as the pods opened up.

"Yeah, magic is real and it disappeared from the earth over 1000 years ago." Said Jason as laded down in his pod and the hatch began to slowly fall down over him.

"Good one kid." Said Blaze as he laded down in his pod.

Paul laughed lightly at what Jason said taking it as a joke as the hatch on everyone's pod finished closing and locked into place with them inside it. The group all took deep breathes to clan themselves as mist began to fill there pods.

"Instant freezing process will begin in 20 seconds please close your eyes and hold your breath" said Cortana's voice in all the groups pods.

20,

Blaze closed his eyes and held his breath as he put himself into a sleep Ki working meditation that would make his Ki stronger over the years he was asleep he also hoped for good dreams as he slept and wondered what it would fell like to sleep for so long.

19,

Elisa closed her eyes and held her breath as she wondered what the new world would look like and how to protect everyone.

18,

Tommy closed his eyes and held his breath as he got ready to battle the future they were going to awake to.

17,

Kimberly closed her eyes and held her breath as she thought of the ones she left behind before thinking of the ones she was with.

16,

Kira closed her eyes and held her breath as she began to sing a child's song in her mind it was a song her mom sung to her when she was scared it was hush little baby and as she sung it clamed her mind.

15,

Trent closed his and held his breath as he thought of what would await him and the others when they woke up.

14,

Jackie closed his eyes and held his breath as he clamed his mind for the long sleep ahead of him.

13,

Viper closed her eyes and held her breath as she did she thought of the fate of everyone with her. She thought of her husband and her niece the kids with them and how to look after them.

12,

Jade closed her eyes and held her breath as she did she got very excited at the thought of the fun to be had when she awoke next time.

11,

Uncle closed his eyes and held his breath he then went into a deep meditative state to help him train his Chi energy as he slept to make it stronger and bigger.

10,

Tohru closed his eyes and held his breath he then like Uncle went into meditative state to do the same.

9,

Both TK and Molly closed their eyes and held their breaths as the fear of the unknown that began to settle with in them to clam themselves they held each other.

8,

Danny closed his eyes and held his breath he to felt fear but also a bit of excitement at what he would awaken to.

7,

Megan closed her eyes and held her breath only thinking of her dreams to come to calm her heavily burdened mind.

6,

Jason closed his eyes and held his breath having the utmost confidence in his inventions and his abilities as a scientist.

5,

Motoko closed her eyes and held her breath as she entered a state of meditation to mentally prepare herself for the road that lied ahead.

4,

Paul closed his eyes and held his breath trusting that his experience as a soldier would keep him alive in the future to come and even if it didn't he lived a full life anyways and would have no regrets.

3,

Shego closed her eyes and held her breath and using the years as both a super hero and villain to keep her clam. She also trusted that her powers would serve her well in the future.

2,

Kim closed her eyes and held her breath she was scared but she trusted in her skills and her friends to help her.

1,

Ron and Rufus closed their eyes and held their breaths. As they waited Ron thought about what would be awaiting him when he woke up. As for Rufus he was fine as long as he had Ron with him.

ZERO,

There was then a sudden flash of light as Cortana said zero in the pods and with that the 20 were delivered into the land of dreams not knowing that by the time they awakened over 11000 years would have pasted. And that all traces of human civilization they once held dear to them other then what was inside the facility would rot away into the sands of time and humanity its self would become a myth a legend of the past something you read about in fairy tales they even got two new names to replace the name humans the first one was the Lost Race the next was the name Ancient Ones. But into this new world a new civilization rose in its place one that was not to different than the one that humanity had made, but unlike its predecessor it would not fallow the same dark road that humans had walked on so long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do Not own My Little Pony G1 or My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Jackie Chan Adventures or Disney's Gargoyles or Kim Possible or Halo or any of the other stuff I well use,**

**Now then I would like to thank darkhero what must be done for letting me use his story and his OC's for with out his permission this would not be possible, and this is my version of his. So if you don't like take it up with me.**

**Chapter 2,**

**Lost ones return,**

It is a nice sunny day in and outside the small town of Ponyville and we find a large chariot being pulled by two Pegasus's coming towards Ponyville. In the chariot we find one happy Spike and one unhappy Twilight Sparkle.

"Come on Twilight this is going to be fun staying in Ponyville." Said Spike trying to cheer up his mother figure/friend.

"We have no time for fun right now Spike." Said Twilight still unhappy.

"Come on Twilight don't be such a downer. I mean the princess got us a place to stay their and it's in the towns library." Said Spike hoping that staying in the library would make her happy.

"Right now having a place to stay is not important and I could care less if it was in the library." Said a still sad Twilight.

Seeing his plans so far not work Spike decides to use the big spell he was hoping to save for later.

"Well maybe this will change your mind about staying in the library? The princess told me that the library holds one of the three books that belonged to the Lost Race." Said Spike hoping that hearing of the ancient book from the Ancient Ones that Twilight would become happy.

"Spike I don't care if they have a book from the Lost Race as no one can read it." Said Twilight as she looked at her assistance. "Plus Spike I think the Ancient Ones are a myth an old mare's tale."

"How can you say that Twilight? They are real just look around a lot of what we use was made by them along time ago and they did so many things that we have yet to do like go to the moon." Said Spike.

"Come on Spike the things we have today are made by us not taken from some Lost Race. And I find it hard to believe they went to the moon. Now I need to find away to see if Nightmare Moon is coming back Spike."

" Said Twilight as she looked on and Ponyville came into view.

As she looked on so did Spike but as he looked on a large weird looking forest just a few miles outside Ponyville it looked dark and foreboding it looked like no pony ever went there and it frightened him a little.

"Hey Twilight look at that weird forest near Ponyville why dose it look that way?" said Spike with a little worry in his voice as he pointed to the forest.

Twilight looked to where Spike pointed and she just like him got a little worried.

"I don't know why it looks like that Spike?" Said Twilight as looked on as she looked she asked the Pegasus's if they knew what that place was.

"Hey do you two know what's with that forest?"

The two Pegasus's looked at the forest as they looked one started to talk.

"That is the Everfree Forest it is a place that no Pony lives or normal goes the animals take care of themselves the whether just happens and the forest takes care of itself. That why it called Everfree" Said the Pegasus.

"That makes no sense the Earth Ponies who have magic over the land and you Pegasus's Ponies who have magic over the sky should be able to control it?" said Twilight.

"Well we don't and we have tried but nothing works." Said the Pegasus.

"That's strange I wonder why the magic each pony type has dose not work there?" said Twilight.

"Well there is an old mare's tale in Ponyville that says that the somewhere in the forest the last of the Ancient Ones sleep their and that they watch over us it is said that they are the ones that stop the magic of us and the Earth ponies. It is said a power they use stops ours." Said the Pegasus. "I believe they are right."

"Same here." Said the other Pegasus.

"Me Too." Said Spike.

At hearing the Ancient Ones again and that these three believe what was just said made Twilight let out a sigh and to say this to all three of them.

"Look the Lost Race/Ancient Ones do not easiest it is an old mare's tale told by mothers to their young ones when they get scared of monster under beds and the like. I will say this once and only once the Lost Race/Ancient Ones do not exist they never have they never well." Said Twilight as the chariot being pulled by two Pegasus's lands in Ponyville so she can do what the princess wanted her to do.

But little did Twilight know but karma was about to strike and show her wrong as deep inside the Everfree Forest in the mile underground bunker in the bunkers command center we find the blue hologram Cortana who was doing her every 4 year scan of the averment to see if it was safe to let Jason and the others out of cryostasis.

"Let's see atmosphere is stable the planet life can support them now like always. Now then let's see if that virus is still gone it was the last four times I did the scan. And if I find it still gone I will let them out as it is for sure safe." Said Cortana as she looked for the virus once more.

As she scanned for it Cortana remembered why she did not let them out the first time is because she wanted to make sure it was gone for good.

"Scan is done virus is still gone great." Said Cortana as she got ready to let Jason and the others out of cryostasis she soon disappeared from the command room.

In the of cryostasis chamber room Cortana appared she looked at all 21 pods and said this.

"Alright you guys time to wake up a new world awaits you."

After she said this she started the unfreezing process.

"Cryostasis unfreezing process starting 12 minutes to unfreezing is done an occupants are awake." Said each pod as each turned on lights inside these lights are heat lamps they are unfreezing the humans.

12 minutes later the lamps were done and each pod went to it incline position and opened up letting each one of the humans and one dog and one Digimon come out when they were ready.

"What's going on where am I?" said Megan as she looked around from her pod.

"We are in the bunker Megan remember we have been thawed out the virus must be gone?" said Jason as he looked around and started to do some stretches to get his muscles ready to get out of his pod.

Once he was done he got out of his pod and headed over to Megan's pod.

"So it wasn't a dream then damn?" said Blaze as he looked around the room.

"I remember now the virus the end of the world going into Cryostasis to survive." Said Megan as things came rushing back as she got out of her pod but almost fell down. But Jason grabbed her and held her up.

"Be careful there Megan you body will be stiff after being frozen. That goes for the rest of you so be careful alright." Said Jason as he let her go once she was stable.

"Alright well do." Said Paul as he got out of his pod very slowly to make sure he did not fall.

"Yeah Thanks Jason." Said Motoko as she got out of her pod that was a across from Paul and felt her Ki was stronger.

"Uncle says that was a good nap but was to short." Said Uncle as he also got out of his pod and felt his Chi was much high then before thanks to his mediation.

"Short nap we must have been in these pods at lest a 300 years to maybe a 1,000 I bet old man that's a lot longer then Rip Van Winkle ever slept." Said Blaze as he got out of his pod next to Uncle's pod he felt his Ki was higher then before by a lot more then the mediation should do.

He was brought out of his thoughts by two fingers hitting his head courtesy of Uncle.

"Ow what was that for?" said Blaze as he rubbed his head.

"That was for disrespecting Uncle." Said Uncle as he then made his way over to Jade to see if she was okay.

"I fells great to be out this pod." Said Kimberly as she walks over to Tommy's pod that was right next to hers he was out of his pod now.

"It sure dose fell great beautiful." Said Tommy as he hugged his wife.

As they did that right across from them Kira and Trent were hugging.

"It's great to see you again Trent even thought it fells like a few minutes since we just said goodbye." Said Kira as she held Trent.

"Yeah it dose but it's been so much longer." Said Trent as both finally let go.

Just out of her pod next to Kira and Trent Shego was now out of hers.

"It's great to be able to move again." Said Shego as she used her plasma powers to see if they were fine. "And my powers still work."

As she used them she felt they got stronger. As she did that Elisa who was in the pod across from her had gotten out and was going over to the pod that Molly and TK shared.

"It sure is Shego." Said Elisa as she reached the kids who had just gotten out of their pod.

"How are you two doing?" said Elisa to the kids.

"I am fine Miss Elisa." Said Molly as she looked up at Elisa.

"Same here Miss Elisa." Said TK as he too looked up at Elisa.

"Tha…" started Elisa as a voice interrupted her.

"TK it's great to see you I was so worried." Said the voice.

Elisa and the kids turned and saw Patamon coming over to the pod.

"Patamon your okay?" Said TK as he hugged Patamon as he came in front of him.

"I am fine TK." Said Patamon in his partner's arms.

As that was going on Blaze along with his dog who joined him made there way over to the pod Danny had gotten out of.

"Hey kid how are you doing every thing working just fine?" Said Blaze as he looked at the kid.

"I am just fine. But when do we get out of this place I want to see what outside?" Said Danny as he walked around his pod.

In the pod next to his Uncle was looking in on Jade who also just got out of her pod.

"How is Jade doing Uncle wants to know?" Said Uncle as he checked his niece over.

"I'm just fine Uncle and can't wait to get out of here to see what the world looks like." Said Jade as she looked at her Uncle.

After he was sure Jade was doing fine Uncle went to see Tohru and see if he was doing okay. In the pods across from Jade her uncle Jackie and his wife Viper were doing some stretches to loosen up there bodies.

"It's great to get out and about." Said Jackie as he did a flip.

"It sure is Jackie." Said Viper doing a few kicks.

Back with Uncle he had come to Tohru's pod. The large man was getting out as Uncle reached him.

"Hello Master it is good to see you." Said Tohru as he felt his Chi was stronger then ever.

"Uncle is glad to see you to Tohru." Said Uncle as he and Tohru talked.

As they talked in the last two pods right across from them Kim and Ron along with his pet were talking outside their pods.

"KP I wonder what the outside world is like now?" said Ron looking at her.

"Yeah Uh." Said Rufus on Ron shoulder.

"I don't know Ron but we will face it together all of us." Said Kim as she hugged Ron.

As everyone talked Cortana waited for them to get everything they need done. After a few minutes she talked to them all.

"I hate to stop this reunion but I am sure that you all would like to get out of those hospital gowns take showers and get into some real clothes. And then get a run down of what is going on?"

At hearing what Cortana said everyone remember they were still in the hospital gowns they put on before they went into cryostasis.

"Good idea Cortana." Said Jason as then looked at everyone. "Alright everyone you know were the changing rooms our let's go."

And with that they left the Cryostasis room and headed into the men and women's locker rooms to take showers and change into fresh clothing.

Inside the locker rooms everyone but Jason was shocked as it was a lot bigger then the changing room they used last time. The Locker rooms were each 80 feet long by 60 feet wide each was attached to a large Turkish style bath.

Once every one was cleaned up and changed into exactly the same cloths as before al but Blaze who was now wearing black blue jeans with a red t-shirt with a black blue jean jacket with a cowboy hat and black boots.

They then went up to the command center to talk about what they will do next. Once in the command center on got of the elevator Jason showed them to a room that was to the elevators left. Inside the room they found a conference room that had a long table with a large round object in the center the table had 30 chairs around the table. Once everyone was sited Jason started to talk.

"Alright Cortana before we talk about what we are going to do now that we are awake can please tell us how long we were all in cryostasis?" said Jason.

"Yeah I too would like to find out how long we were frozen for?" said Blaze as he looked at Cortana.

This was fallowed by the others saying the same thing.

"Since you all went into cryostasis a total of a 11,076 years have passed." Said Cortana as she looked at the shocked faces of everyone.

At hearing this everyone was silent as it was hard to believe that so much time has passed. Everyone even Jason thought that it would be maybe under 500 years 800 at the most but 11,076 over shot those times by over 100 percent.

After a few minutes of silences it was Jason who spoke.

"Alright everyone I know this is a lot to take in but remember I did say it was going to be along time before we were going to wake up from cryostasis." He said as he looked at the others.

"Your right about this being a lot to take in and I think we each knew that it was going to be a long time but not this long." Said Paul as he held his wife who is next to him.

"Yeah Paul your right I thought we would be in cryostasis for at most 1,000 years. It just hard to think that we been go for so long. I bet the Earth has gone thought many changes since we were last awake." Said Blaze as he hugged his girlfriend Elisa who is next to him.

"I bet it has too Blaze but now we must get the report that Cortana has." Said Jason as he looked at Cortana and said. "Please Cortana give us your report on the outside world."

"Yes Jason. Scans from the world above it are back to pre-industrially levels in air, planet life, and water purity." Said Cortana as she read her report.

"That is not possible Cortana what you just said its like humanity was never here I have to see the Earth from space to confirm this." Said Jason. "Cortana get me a satellite view of the Earth."

"No can do Jason the last satellite fall to Earth 7,000 years ago." Said Cortana.

"Great just great." Said Jason.

"But there is more Jason large ME levels have been detected coming from several areas around the bunker at 5 miles and 31 miles." Said Cortana.

At hearing this Jason was shocked and everyone could see it. It was Molly who asked what ME is.

"Jason what is ME is it bad?" She said as she looked at him.

"No Me is not bad Molly and ME stands for Magical Energy and it was suppose to be sealed up?" Said Jason as he looked at Molly.

"You mean magic as in real magic?" Said Paul as he looked Jason.

"Yes Paul real magic I thought I told you about it before we went into cryostasis?" Said Jason as he looked at Paul.

"You did but I thought you were just joking about that to lighten up the tension back then." Said Paul.

"Yeah same here Jason and what do you mean by sealed up?" Said Motoko as she looked at Jason.

"What I mean by sealed is back in the middle ages there was magic and it was from the Planet and because of the people could use magic there were also magical beast like dragons and the like but one day the greatest magician Merlin sealed up the magic of the world a long with the magical beast." Said Jason.

"How do you know all of this if it was sealed up a long time ago?" Said Danny.

"By the magical artifacts I fond from then still had ME in them." Said Jason.

"Okay so Merlin was real but why did he seal the magic up and why is it back?" Said Megan.

"My guess is he sealed it so that the magical beast could not used as weapons by humanity. And as for why it's back my guess is the seal must have broken as we slept." Said Jason.

"That's all well and good but what do we do now?" Said Trent.

"We leave the bunker and look for civilization and hope they are friendly and help us as we need food as the stuff in the bunker is no good anymore." Said Jason.

"What do we do if we find no civilization then what?" Said Tommy.

"Then we do what human's do we build are own from scratch. But I think we will find civilization as Me is able to do anything even change the way the stars move so we well find some type of civilization out there." Said Jason.

Jason then got out of his chair and said this.

"Now with this in mind it's time to move out if you all fallow me in the armoire/storage room were we can get are selves ready to go."

And with that he and the others left for the armoire/storage room to get the things they would need for the new world they were about to go out into.

The armoire/storage room was a level below the cryostasis room. Once inside the room everyone say two large 20 feet long each. And each rack is full of guns with two Japanese katanas on them there are two cabinets to its left and three to its right and four behind it and a large table with some chairs in front.

"Alright the gun racks are in the front obviously in the cabinets to its left one has C4, TNT, and different types of hand grenades inside. In the second we have ammunition for the guns. In the cabinets behind the racks have back packs with things we well need but I will get into that later. The last three have a lot of things you may want to take with you." Said Jason as he led them over to the cabinets behind the racks.

"Okay." Said Jason as he opened each cabinet inside were two types of packs some big the others small.

"As you see there are two types the big ones have U.S army tents, sleeping bags, and cooking implements. The smaller ones have sleeping bags. Both have canteens food pills and water purification tablets." Said Jason as he grabbed a big pack along with the others.

Once they were done Elisa had a small one along with Uncle, Jade, TK, Danny, Molly, Megan, Kira, Kim, Kimberly, Viper, Shego, Motoko, and Jackie.

The rest had the big ones, once that was done Jason said this to them all.

"Okay now that we done that everyone please get what you what now but remember pick wisely." Said Jason as he head over to the cabinets on the three cabinets.

With this everyone gathered what they though they would need.

Blaze, Elisa and Paul made there way to the gun racks and looked for guns they wanted to use. They each found some Blaze got a M24-A2 Sniper Rifle and a desert eagle .50AE. Paul got a M16 Rifle and the same hand gun as Blaze. Elisa got a colt 45. They then went over to the two cabinets and got ammunition and some flash bang grenades and some C4. They then went over to then three cabinets and found some night vision goggles they put on their heads and each got a hunting knife. Elisa also got a few books.

Ron and Motoko each got there katana and went over to three cabinets and found things they thought they could use. Motoko got a binder and some pens for writing in it. Ron got some cooking tools and PSP and some games.

Jackie and Viper and Jade went over to the three cabinets and got stuff they thought they would need. Jackie got some archeologist tools and a few books to read. Viper got some lock picking tools and a100 feet of rope. Jade got some comic books and a PSP and some games.

Kim, Shego, Kira, Molly, Danny, TK and Trent made there way over to the three cabinets. Kim got some climbing gear and a few books to read. Shego got 12 files and a few extra gloves and 3 books to read. Kira got an Ipod that had 20,000 songs and a guitar. Molly got some dolls to play with and a few kid's books to read. TK got some spare batteries for his Digivice and a few action figures and a few kid's books to read. Danny got a Digital camera and a laptop computer and an Ipod all three of witch used a sun powered charger. Trent got some pads of paper and some colored pencils and a few books to read.

Megan, Uncle, Tohru, Kimberly, and Tommy made there way over to the three cabinets. Uncle found some things he could use for Chi spells he also have Tohru get a few of his Chi spell books before they left. Tohru also got things he could use for Chi spells. Kimberly got some books and bug spray. Tommy got some books to read. Megan got a few books to read as well as a large med kit when she saw that her pack and everyone else's had none she even voiced it.

"Jason why don't the packs have med kits in them?" she said as she put it over her right shoulder.

"I guess I forgot sorry Megan." Said Jason next to her has he got a small air drone and a laptop computer that were sun powered.

"You may be the smartest man I know but some times you cane be so forgetful." Said Megan as she saw Kim, Motoko, Viper, and Blaze grab a med kit now too.

"And before I forget each pack has a stun gun." Said Jason as he made his way to the elevator. "Okay everyone have everything they need?"

"Uncle would like to get some of his books before we go." Said Uncle as he fallowed.

"Not a problem that one level above us." Said Jason as he looked at the rest. "Anyone else?"

The rest said no as they all entered the elevator. After the stop so uncle could get his books they were back in the command center.

"Okay before we go I have to tell you all once we leave the bunker we will not be able to come back for 4 years this is to make sure the tech here is safe." Said Jason.

"That's a good idea Kid." Said Blaze.

Now that Jason had said that everyone entered the elevator so they could go to the world above. And as the doors closed Jason said this to Cortana.

"Take care Cortana and keep the bunker running." Said Jason as the doors closed.

12 minutes later in the Everfree Forest it is nighttime and a patch of ground that was covered in vines started to move soon the ground rose up and a large steel box it was the elevator. Once it had come to a stop the doors opened letting the 21 humans and one dog and one Digimon go outside.

Once outside the elevator began to lower into the ground it was soon out of site in the dirt on top of it went back to where it was covering the hole making it look like it was never there in the first place.

"Man this place is lovely." Said Blaze as he looked around the forest as he looked around he put his rifle into right hand facing down.

"Yeah but it was a waist land before." Said Jackie as he looked around but was using his years fighting experiencing to look for trouble around.

"This is most like because of the ME now on Earth." Said Jason as he brought out a round sphere from his pocket it was the size of a baseball.

"What's that thing Jason?" said Tohru as he looked at it.

"It's a holographic map projector and it has a map of the surrounding area for 3 miles." Said Jason as he pressed a button on it.

Soon over his hand was a map.

"Alright everyone there is a building 2 miles from here to the west. We should head there and see if we can find anything about this new area plus see if anyone is there." Said Jason as he pointed to a spot on the map.

"That is a good idea Jason." Said Elisa.

"Yeah let's go I don't fell like finding out what types of wild animals are out there since the ME release as ME can have some strange side effects." Said Jason as he put the map away.

"Yeah let's go." Said Tommy as he gave out the formation to move out in. "Okay let's have Motoko up front with me with Tohru to are left and Jackie to our right. With Shego behind Jackie and Trent will be right behind Tohru. Right behind Motoko and me well be Jason, Megan, Kira and Kim. Now Danny, Molly, Jade, Patamon, and TK will be in the center. Now in the back of the kids will be Viper, Uncle, Ron, and Paul we then have Blaze, Elisa and Kimberly as rear guard behind them along with Shadow. Any questions?"

"Yeah why are we in the center I can take care of myself?" said Jade.

"Me too I can handle myself too." Said Danny.

"The reason why is because you kids like the fighting knowledge we have." Said Tommy.

"Uncle agrees with Tommy children do not have the fighting experience like the rest of us do." Said Uncle. "Now let's go before Uncle needs rest."

And with that they started to make there way out of the forest. They had been walking for 12 minutes when Tommy and Motoko stopped everyone. They and everyone else but the kids started to look around.

"Hey what going on?" said Molly as she looked around.

"Something is coming towards us." Said Motoko as she grabbed the handle of her katana the Hina blade.

"Yeah and fast." Said Ron as he grabbed the handle of his katana the Lotus blade,

"I can't see were it well come from thought?" Said Blaze as he got his rifle ready.

Everyone agreed when they said they could not see it any where. But that was soon answered when a wired bird like creature came from above them and landed in front of Molly and headed right for her.

But before it got to her Uncle kicked the thing in the head knocking it out. Once it was out everyone got a looked at it. The weird bird looked like a cross between a chicken and lizard.

"I wonder what it is?" said Molly as she hid behind Uncle.

"I don't know it looks like across between a chicken and lizard. It's a very interesting animal a cross between a mammal and reptile. It has to be because of the ME being unsealed." Said Jason.

"Uncle thinks your right. Uncle can sense magic from it." Said Uncle.

Danny and Jade were going to touch it but both Jason and Jackie.

"Don't touch it you two." Said Jackie as he held his niece back.

"Yes Jackie is right that thing skin could be covered in poison or some type of acid." Said Jason as he held Danny back.

"What ever it is I say we get out of here we don't know if this thing travels in packs or not?" Said Paul as he looked for more.

"Yeah let's go." Said Tommy as he and Motoko led the way again.

Soon the large group made there way out of the forest and the site that greeted them was of a small cottage that sat on a hill the home looked to be a part of the hill as grass and trees were growing on it. They also so saw lot's of animals running about.

"This place looks like an animal shelter or a zoo." Said Jason as he looked at all the animals.

"Yeah it dose but something is off about these animals but what is it?" Said Blaze as he looked around and saw that something was off but what?

"I think it's that some of the animals are pulling carts around." Said Tohru as he finally saw what was out of place.

"Your right Tohru." Said Viper as she and the others saw 3 bunnies pulling three small carts to a small shed like building behind the house.

"It looks like the animals have got some form of higher intelligence. And no longer rely on their animal instincts as much." Said Jason as he saw that the animals had not picked up their scents even thought they were up wind from them.

"So dose that mean they built both the home and shed?" Said Danny.

"No from what I can see no they don't have that type of intelligence or strength." Said Jason.

"So that means?" said Megan.

"That something else built theses building and most likely taking care of the animals." Said Jason.

"So if theses animals aren't the ones that built this and are being cared for then where are the ones who built all of this and take care of them? This place is empty. " said Elisa as she looked around the area.

"I don't know?" said Jason.

"Hey maybe there over there." Said Molly as she pointed to a small town 2 miles way that had light coming from one of the town's buildings.

"I bet your right let's go and see who the inheritors of the world are." Said Blaze as he looked at the town.

Everyone agreed and they all headed over to the town once they were a half a mile away a near some large rocks and trees Jason asked everyone to stop.

"Alight I think we should split up some of us will head into town and look around while the rest wait here." Said Jason as he looked at the others.

"Why should we spilt up?" said TK as Patamon rested on his head.

"The reason why is if we get found out and the inhabitants are not friendly we will need to be saved." Said Jason.

The others agreed and after some arguing over who would go into town it was decided that Jason, Megan, Paul, Viper, Ron, Rufus, Trent, and Kimberly would go. With the rest all hiding behind the rock all but Blaze as he was going up one of the trees to set up a sniping field to cover the team going into town.

Once Jason and his team were ready to go he got out two walkie-talkies he handed Motoko one and kipped the other.

"What's this for?" Said Motoko as she held the radio.

"It's to keep in touch they have a 12 mile range." Said Jason as he and his team left their packs as to not lose what is in them if captured.

Soon the team left for the town. Once to the town they hide behind a large building were they started to look around.

"This place looks like a cross between a medieval village and a modern town." Said Jason as he saw the clay, stone, and brick homes that looked like they came out of medieval times but theses homes also had light bulbs and other electric items from a modern town.

"It dose but the town is empty where is everyone?" Said Viper as she saw the town streets were empty of life and it should not be at it was just 8:00 pm at night.

"That is a good question. Let's look around and see if we can find out." Said Ron as he looked around.

"Good idea let's go." Said Paul as he led everyone from behind the building and into the small town.

As they looked around it was Trent that spotted the building or tree in this case that had lights coming from it before.

"Hey maybe everyone is in that tree." Said Trent as he pointed to the tree.

"Yeah that might be right let's look and see." Said Paul as he led them over to the tree house.

Once over by the tree house Megan made her why over to a ground level window to look inside but before she could Paul grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"Don't look in throw that window it would be to easy for you to be seen." Said Paul as he looked for another window that was higher up.

He spotted one 6 feet above them it also had a small ledge.

"There you can use that one Megan." Said Paul as he pointed to the window.

"How am I going to get to it?" Said Megan as she saw the window.

"I'll give you a boost up there." Said Paul as he put his back up to the tree and cup his hands so Megan could put her feet there.

Megan made here why to Paul she put her foot in his hands Paul lifted her up the tree. Soon she was on the ledge and once she got her self in place she looked in.

And what she saw inside shocked her as inside were a bunch of milt-color talking ponies speaking English. She saw ones with horn Unicorns ones with wings Pegasuses and ones with out ether. She was brought out of her shock by Kimberly who spoke to her.

"What do you see Megan?" Said Kimberly as she looked up at her.

"Well none of you guys will believe what I am seeing at what the new intelligence life of the Earth is." said Megan looking down at the group.

"What are they giant talking planets? Said Jason looking up at Megan.

"Elves maybe?" Said Viper looking up at Megan.

"No milt-color talking ponies and that's not all some of them are like normal ponies but the others are Unicorns and Pegasuses." Said Megan as she went back to looking at the little ponies.

"I can't believe that." Said Ron with Rufus agreeing on his right shoulder.

"Same here Megan that's just too unbelievable" Said Viper.

"Yeah kid this is hard to swallow." Said Paul.

"Same here Megan." Said Jason.

"I have to say the same for me." Said Kimberly.

"It's the truth guys." Said Megan.

"Then I will look to confirm this." Said Viper as she jumped up to Megan.

Once she was next to her Viper looked throw the window into the tree house and she saw Megan was right.

"It's true you guys there are milt-color talking ponies. And to add to how weird this is they are having a party" Said Viper looking down at the men before going back and watching the ponies.

As the two women watched the ponies Jason used his walkie-talkie to talk to there other group.

After telling them of the discovery and that they were going to stay a watch them unlit the party ended so they could learn about them.

Back with the other group they were talking about the other teams find.

"This is so hard to believe that ponies now run the Earth." Said Kim as she looked at the others.

"Same here but its true." Said Blaze as he used his rifles scope to look at the tree the team was at.

"I wonder if this is because of the magic now being unsealed?" said Tommy as he looked at the town.

"Uncle thinks that is exactly right magic has done this." Said Uncle as he looked at the town.

"Hey Dr O do you think that the ponies are going to be friendly once we meet them?" said Kira looking at her teacher/mentor/father figure.

I hope so Kira but if there not then Trent, Kimberly, you, and me have the power to defend everyone here." Said Tommy as he knew that Kira would know what he meet.

Tommy then reached behind his back a felt a large belt buckle. The belt buckle was gold with a cold coin in it that had a foot print on it. He saw Kira looking at her wrist at a yellow bracelet.

As he looked at them he was glad that Trent, Kira, Kimberly, and his ranger powers reenergized just before the virus incident.

He was brought out of his thought by Molly.

"I hope they are friendly I would hate to have to fight them." Said Molly as she was a little scared at the idea of fight as she was not a fighter.

"Don't worry Molly we won't let anything happen to you." Said Kim as she held Molly.

"Yeah if they want to hurt you they have me to deal with." Said Shego looking at Molly.

"And me." Said Motoko.

"And us." Said both Kira and Tommy.

"And big brother will not let anything happen to you." Said Danny next to Jade who agreed.

"Uncle and family to will not let you get hurt." Said Uncle as both Jackie and Tohru agreed with.

"Yeah kid I well protect you and everyone else. Right Elisa and Shadow?" Said Blaze as Elisa agreed and his dog barked.

"And me and Patamon to as a mater of fact I promise to protect you." Said TK going over to Molly and hugging her.

Everyone smiled at that site as it was quite.

And with that they talk as they waited for the others to call them. As time passed the adults saw that it was 12:08 am and the kids had to get some rest.

After the kids got there sleeping bags out and got in them but they could not sleep. But Kira solved that as she sung to them I go to sleep after a few minutes they all went to sleep.

After the kids were asleep the adults begin to wonder when the others would get back as it was already late and there was no why that party could last much longer.

Back with the other group 5 hours later.

"Hey you two what are they doing now?" said Jason as he yawned trying to stay awake.

"Still partying. The same thing as the last time you asked." Said Viper.

"But they have been partying for almost nine hours that just no possible." Said a tired Kimberly.

"I want to get some sleep can we just go now?" said a sleepy Ron as his pet was asleep in pants pocket.

"Will maybe we…" started to say Paul but Viper stopped him.

"Hey there all moving out time to get down from here and hide." Said Viper as she jumped down from the ledge.

"Yeah get me down." Said Megan as she got ready to jump down.

Both Paul and Jason got under her and held out there arms. Seeing that they were ready Megan jumped down. They caught her and sat her down on the ground. Once she was on the ground the team hided behind some bushes. And they made it just in time as the door to the tree house opened up letting the ponies outside.

Once outside the team watched the head over to a large nicely decorated building were they all went inside.

"I wonder what's going on?" Said Megan as she looked on.

"I don't know but let's go and find out." Said Viper as she went over to the building with the other fallowing after her.

Once outside the building they looked inside and saw that everyone was very excited and that the inside of the building looked ready for some short of celebration.

"Let's get inside fallow me." Said Viper as she led them in throw the front door that closed.

The door made a noise but since everyone inside was so load it went unheard. Once inside Viper closed the door as to not draw attention to it. Once it was closed she led them to some large cretonnes they could hide behind.

Once they were hidden they waited to see what was going on as they waited to could hear what the ponies were talking about. As the team looked on they saw a yellow Pegasus with pink hair directing a group of birds to sing.

As they watched they saw a regale looking tan stepped forward and get everyone's attention as they all got quit.

"Hey I wonder who that pony she seems important?" said Megan as she looked on.

"I don't know?' said Jason as he too looked on.

"As mayor of Ponyville it is my great honor and privilege to start the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration." Said the Mayor as she looked at all the ponies

"In Just a few moments our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this the longest day of the year, and now it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who give us the sun and her moon each and everyday, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria, Princess Celestia!" Said the Mayor loudly as she point to a balcony as the band began to play again and the birds proceeded to sing again.

Both the ponies and humans waited to see the Princess come out. But after a minute of waiting and nothing happening the ponies began to worry as they talk about where their Princess was. As the humans were also wondering were the Princess was too.

Jason and the others saw a white pony with a purple Mohawk mane went behind the cretonnes only to run out not 2 seconds later.

"The Princess she's gone." Said the pony.

At hearing this everypony in the place began to panic all but one pink pony with cotton candy who was standing next to a purple pony with purple and pink hair she looked gothic to the humans.

"Hey do you think the Princess is hiding?" the pink pony said to the purple pony.

But soon all the talking stopped when all of a sudden a large wave of Magical Energy shot threw the room causing the ponies in the room to go quit as they all looked at the source of the magic along with the humans. They and humans soon focused on a black Pegacorn pony that seemed to form from the magic that had shot threw the room she took her place on the balcony.

"What is that thing it's so scary looking?" Said Megan as she looked.

"I don't know be its evil I can fell it." Said Trent as he touched his morpher as he saw Kimberly doing the same with hers.

"We have to get out of here and tell the others." Said Jason as he and the others made there way to the front door unseen as the ponies were to busy looking at the black Pegacorn.

Soon the Pegacorn on the balcony began to speak.

"Oh my beloved subjects, it's been so long sense I've seen your precious little sun loving faces." said the Pegacorn as she looked at the ponies in the room not noticing the three humans moving towards the exit.

"What did you do to our princess?" Said a rainbow colored Pegasus pony who was about to tackle the black Pegacorn only to be stopped by an orange and blond pony.

"Why am I not royal enough for you, don't you know who I am?" said the black Pegacorn with a laugh.

"Oh, oh, more guessing games, um Poky Smokes, how bout Queen meanie no Black Snooty, Black Snooty," Rambled the pink pony only to be silenced by the orange and blond pony when she stuffed an apple in her mouth.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years, did you not recall the legend, did you not see the signs." Said the black Pegacorn as she moved around the room.

"I did and I know who you are, your the mare in the moon, Nightmare Moon." said the purple pony looking up at the black Pegacorn now identified as Nightmare Moon.

All the ponies in the room gasped in horror at the revelation of who stood before them.

"Well well well, somepony who remembers me." Started Nightmare Moon only to be interrupted by the sound of a loud squeak made by the exit as it was pushed open.

Nightmare Moon along with all the other ponies in the room turned and came face to face with the humans who had been trying to sneak out of the building.

"Oh crud." Said Jason as he and the others looked at the ponies.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise not only have I come back to day but the Lost Race has come back to and are here to great me as well." Said Nightmare Moon with an evil smile on her face still on the balcony.

"You know what we are?" said a scared Megan as Jason moved her behind him.

"Yes I am one of the few who know who you are and the original name you once had humans." Said Nightmare Moon as she laughs at the humans and looks evilly at them.

"That's nice you know who we are but you don't scare us." Said Trent as he stepped forward along with Kimberly and Paul who raised his hand gun up to the prone position.

"Please I have no time to deal with a race that was supposes to be existent over 10,000 years ago and even if I did it would not be worth my time." Said Nightmare Moon as she once more laughs at them.

"I can't believe that your real this is not possible." Said Twilight as she looked at the things she said were a myth.

As Twilight learns that she was wrong about the Lost Race Nightmare Moon flies from the balcony and looks at both pony and human alike with an evil smile on her face.

"Ha ha ha ha remember this day well my little ponies and you humans as from this day forward night will last forever." Said Nightmare Moon as she became smoke and left the building.

Leaving the ponies and humans with each other with both sides being silent and staring at each other nether side making a move as both sides did not know what to do.

After a few minutes of this Jason stepped forward.

"Hello I am Jason Windblood." Said Jason with a small wave of his right hand and a nice smile on his face hoping that looking friendly would lighten things up.

The others seeing what Jason did fallowed suit.

"Nice to meet you all I am Megan Green." Said Megan as she waved at the ponies and put on her best smile.

"Hi the names Paul Herrmann." Said Paul as he gave a small smile.

"Hello it's nice to meet you all I am Kimberly Hart Oliver." Said Kimberly as she waved and put on a great smile.

"The name is Trent Frenandez and it's nice to meet you all." Said Trent as he smiled a little.

"Hey the name is Ron Stoppable and it's nice to meet you all." Said Ron as Rufus came out from behind his head. "And this is Rufus."

The plan seemed to work as the gothic looking stepped forward and started talking.

"Hello I am Twilight Sparkle its nice to meet the last members of the Lost Race." Said Twilight as she looked at the humans with a look of shock on her face.

"Well where not all here Miss Sparkle there are a few more outside of town." Said Jason as he thought that telling would be a sign of trust.

"There more of you?" Said Twilight as she was still in shock at seeing 7 of the Lost Race in front of her it was hard to be that there was more.

"Yes there are 14 more of us outside of town Miss Sparkle." Said Jason.

"That nice and please call me Twilight." Said Twilight.

"Alright then Twilight can you tell us about Nightmare Moon and went she meet by night will last forever?" said Jason.

"If you want to know gather the others outside of town and meet me at the library it's the big tree in the center of town. I have a filling all of you will be important to the future of Equestria depends on it. Come on Spike lets go." Said Twilight as a purple lizard came out of the pony crowed and got on Twilights back.

With done Twilight let the building. After she left Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity fallowed after her. Jason and his team started to go but just as the got to the door Jason turned to face the ponies and said.

"After this is over I hope we all can become friends." As Jason his team walked out.

After they left the ponies started to talk.

"The Lost Race is here to save us from Nightmare Moon." Said Lyra next to her fillyfriend Bon Bon.

"Yeah were saved the Lost Race will save us." Said Berry Punch.

"Yeah Nightmare Moon doesn't stand a chance against the Lost Race." Said Bowtie.

"Your right no way can Nightmare Moon bet the ones that made the rules and technology we based ours on." Said Carrot Top.

As the ponies talked about how the Lost Race would save them from the most evil thing in the land but little did they know but Nightmare Moon served a master who lived in a castle a 100 miles from Ponyville.

And we find this master sitting on his throne in his dark castle.

"So my faithful servant is back good good and she dose not need another shot of evil from the Rainbow of darkness witch means I can move forward with making Night That Never Ends." Said the master as he stroked a large bag on a stand right next to him.

"But the humans worry me they must be taken care of." Said the Master as he got ready to plan on how to take care of the humans. "Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha,"

**(DBZ old narrator speaking)**

**Who is this master of Nightmare Moon what are his plans for Jason, Megan, and the others. Nothing good I bet. Can our heroes stand up to not just Nightmare Moon but her Master? Stay tuned to the Next Chapter of Equestria Return Of Humanity to find out.**

**End Chapter 2,**

**(DBZ old narrator speaking)**

**Next time on Equestria Return Of Humanity Twilight tells the story of Nightmare Moon to the other heroes, Who then sent out to find the Elements of Harmony to use to stop her before she can do her evil plan. Can they win?**


End file.
